In general, in the laundry device, there are washing machines for washing laundry, washing and drying machines for washing and drying the laundry, and clothes laundry device for drying laundry or the like only.
The laundry device is also sorted as a top loading type and a front loading type depending on a direction of introduction of the laundry (or a type of drum mounting).
In the top loading type laundry device, the laundry is introduced into/taken out of the laundry device through a top thereof, and the drum is upright.
In the front loading type laundry device, the laundry is introduced into/taken out of the laundry device through a front thereof, and the drum is laid down in a horizontal direction.
The front loading type laundry device is advantageous in that more than two of them can be stacked as the case demand to minimize an installation space.
For an example, referring to FIG. 1, the clothes laundry device 2 is stacked on the drum type washing machine or the washing and drying machine 1. Of course, though not shown, two drum type washing machines, or two clothes laundry devices may be stacked.
However, when the two laundry devices are used in such a stacked state, an overlying laundry device is inconvenient to control since the overlying laundry device has a control panel positioned relatively high compared to a height of a user.